


Welcome Back

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Family, PWP, Queer Family, Wrestling/Grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Vivio out of the house, Fate and Nanoha have a little fun. Written for my Wrestling/Grinding square for Kink_bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

“Bye bye, Vivio!” called Fate and Nanoha, waving in the doorway.

“Byyye!” Vivio cried, grabbing ahold of Einhart's hand. The other girl started, blushing, but managed a quieter “Ah, bye...” before being lead away.

Fate and Nanoha watched fondly. Vivio pulled Einhart along, chattering away about all the different kinds of moves she had been practicing and wanted to test on Einhart. Now that the conversation had turned to fighting, Einhart visibly grew more relaxed, sharing what she hoped to practice while they sparred as well.

“Nostalgic, isn't it?” Fate murmured, wrapping an arm around Nanoha's waist.

“Yeah...” Nanoha clenched her fists in excitement, words growing rapid. “Ehhhhh, sometimes I really just wanna take Vivio aside and give her advice, y'know?!”

“A-advice...?”

“About Einhart!”

“Somehow, I think I know the kind of advice you're thinking of. You probably shouldn't.”

Nanoha rolled her eyes. “I know. But it's just so hard!”

Fate smiled. “I know what you mean... It is a little funny!”

“It's just... the way she blushes, all quiet, and the way Vivio manages to brighten her up anyway... It's too perfect! They're just like us!”

“Yeah...” Fate glanced up again but the girls, of course, had already left. “I remember being that nervous... But Nanoha was always so nice to me, so even when I was around other people I didn't mind, as long as Nanoha was with me...”

Nanoha snuggled into Fate's arm, wrapping one of her own around her neck. “And Fate-chan was so pretty... Every time you blushed I just wanted to hug you!”

“Nothing's changed in that respect.”

Nanoha laughed. “Nope, nyahaha!”

Fate leaned down and kissed her, licking her tongue over the seam of Nanoha's lips. When Nanoha opened her mouth, however, Fate moved away, kissing the edge of her lips.

“Do you remember the first time we had sex?” Nanoha asked with a sigh.

“Of course!” Fate smiled at the memory. “It was when we were...thirteen?”

“Eh?! No, it wasn't until we were fifteen was it?” Nanoha said, frowning.

“But we touched each other then, didn't we?”

Nanoha rolled her eyes. “That doesn't count! Besides, we didn't start _that_ until we were fourteen! At thirteen I just touched your boobs!”

“What? No, we did! Because we were kissing, and I was wearing that black and purple dress because you said you thought it was cute...”

“That was only over your panties, though, Fate-chan!” Nanoha slapped her forehead, then giggled. “Heh, I didn't realize we had such different opinions of it...”

“I know...” Fate shook her head, smiling wryly.

“I first masturbated to you when I was thirteen, you know...” Nanoha said coyly, trailing a hand up Fate's arm. “I felt so dirty...but you were just so cute, I couldn't help myself...!”

Fate blushed a deep red, looking away. “Oh, really...?”

“What about you, Fate-chan?” Nanoha fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

“Ah...” Fate coughed. “Um...eleven.”

“Ehhh?! Really?!” Nanoha stared up at Fate, shocked. “Wooow...you started really early, didn't you?”

“I – I didn't know what I was doing!” Fate said hastily, taking her arms back to raise them defensively. “I just – did it, and it felt good, and because I was already thinking of Nanoha...”

“Ehhhhh, Fate-chan was a little pervert,” Nanoha said with mock annoyance, crossing her arms.

“N-Nanoha...”

Nanoha laughed, holding Fate's chin in her hands and kissing her wife. “You know, I think I like that perverted side of you...”

Fate's blush began to fade away, and her hands returned to Nanoha's hips. “Only because Nanoha is a pervert, too,” she teased.

“Guilty!” Nanoha said in a sing-song voice, grinning. With a laugh, she stepped forward, hugging Fate tight and pressing her cheek against Fate's. “Ahh...it's always so nice when you're home, Fate-chan...”

“Yeah...” Fate squeezed Nanoha tighter, closing her eyes. Nanoha smelled wonderful – they had been eating the breakfast that Nanoha made before Einhart arrived, so she still smelled like the ingredients. Flour, butter, eggs...

“Mmhmm. Cybering is fun, but I like to touch Fate in person, too!” Nanoha groaned despondently.

“Is that really all you want me here for?”

“Of course not!” Nanoha said, rolling her eyes. “But at the moment...maybe it's not such a bad idea...?” She pulled back, smiling mischievously.

Fate's eyes darkened and without another thought she was kissing her hard. Nanoha giggled delightedly, just remembering to reach behind her and close the door before her wife did anything too obscene.

Fate clung on to Nanoha tightly, hands automatically moving to hold on to her ass. Nanoha murmured unintelligibly, thumb rubbing at the back of Fate's neck – outside of battle her wife was normally so quiet and thoughtful; she just loved this more forward Fate that only ever seemed to come out around her!

Nanoha rubbed her tongue against Fate's, the slurping sounds of their mouths going straight to her pussy. Before long Fate had pulled back, pushing Nanoha against the closed doorway to nibble at her neck. In the hours and days after now there would be time for more extended exploration, but Fate had only returned last night so right now all either of them wanted to do was get together as quickly as possible. They had had sex the night before, but with Vivio in the next room they had to be careful about being quiet. Well, they'd tried to, anyway. Nanoha sometimes had...difficulty in that respect. That wouldn't be a problem right now, though.

Fate pressed her leg between Nanoha's and she gratefully widened them. As their kissing grew more intense, Fate raised her knee, pressing her thigh against Nanoha's crotch. Nanoha gasped, one hand clutching at the back of Fate's shirt and the other going to the back of her head to firmly push her further into her mouth. Fate's hold on her ass tightened as she pulled her forward, rocking her onto her thigh. Nanoha needed no more encouragement, forcing her clothed clit against Fate's thigh. The layers of material muffled the feeling so in response Nanoha ground ever more aggressively, the friction against her clit incredible.

Suddenly, Fate's thigh was gone. Nanoha spluttered incoherently into Fate's mouth, and in a moment that was gone, too. Both women breathed heavily, inches apart, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips.

“Couch,” Fate explained eventually, cheeks red.

“Yeah.” Nanoha nodded.

Nanoha sat down first, leaning against the arm. Fate sat in front of her, leaning over her. Their lips met again, kissing and sucking, as they scrambled to get their clothing out of the way. Nanoha's dress went up, as did the skirt Fate was wearing, and Nanoha's apron was pushed aside. Nanoha's hands went under Fate's skirt, squeezing her ass for a second before pulling down the black lace panties she was wearing. Fate shifted, kicking them off, and went to work on Nanoha's as the other girl pulled Fate closer.

Realizing something, Fate paused. “The tie panties.”

Nanoha grinned, pecking Fate's lips. “I couldn't wait!”

Apparently Fate agreed, for no further words were shared as she pulled at the side of the panties, undoing the ties and flinging them away somewhere. Without even so much as a glance of confirmation, Fate's left leg went up to press against Nanoha's bare pussy, and Nanoha's did the same for Fate's.

“Ah...!” Both girls cried out at the feeling of this warm flesh against them. Fate shifted, her knee slipping against Nanoha's wetness.

Nanoha raised her leg, pushing it against Fate's and rocking it back. After a gasp and a shudder, Fate returned the action, moving her whole body as she rubbed against Nanoha.

“Fate...”

Fate blinked, distracting herself from her pleasure long enough to focus on Nanoha even as she continued to grind against her leg.

Nanoha grinned at her, breathing heavily. “Ah! I – Ahhhh...” she cried, moaning loudly. Fate became even more lightheaded at the sound, grinding her clit extra hard down on Nanoha's thigh.

But Nanoha swallowed, determined to continue. “Love...having you back, Fate-chan-Ahhh!” Nanoha squealed, suddenly abandoning all rhythm as she pushed up against Fate's leg.

“Same,” Fate squeaked, feeling her whole body about to burst into flames. What little part of her brain was left had to admit that she agreed with what Nanoha said before. It was wonderful that they could still communicate even when Fate was away on missions, and she did enjoy cybering with her over video, but this – being able to actually touch her and feel her warmth and softness, and smell her, and hear all the cute little noises she made in person... nothing compared with this.

As they moved, Fate strove to commit all of this to memory – the way Nanoha's cheeks reddened and the way the stray strands of her brown hair clung to her skin, the warmth and wetness of her pussy against her knee. Blinking, she realized that Nanoha had also been studying her with the same intense interest and they both chuckled.

Nanoha rocked particularly hard, pulling Fate's body against her. Fate gasped, returning the movement with even greater strength. Nanoha moaned loudly and Fate smiled – she loved hearing her wife like this, wild and unrestrained and all just for her.

Seeing that Nanoha was close, she pressed down even more firmly, sacrificing one of her arms keeping her balanced to reach under her dress and bra to thumb Nanoha's nipple.

Nanoha cried out loudly, her body stilling as the high-pitched noise echoed around the room. Fate continued to move, grinding herself against Nanoha's unmoving leg and massaging Nanoha's sensitive clit.

“Fate-chan...” Nanoha moaned, flopping her head back on the arm of the couch. Groggily, her leg began to move again, shaking a little.

Fate bit her lip. She was so close, but she knew that if she could just hold it in a little longer, she could make Nanoha come again before she was done. Closing her eyes in determination, Fate quickened the movement of her leg, thumb working once more on her nipple.

“Ahhh, Fate-chan, you're – oh shit...!” Her voice was growing more and more high-pitched, and she was almost biting the hand pressed to her mouth. Fate hit a particularly sensitive spot and she cried out even more loudly, the hand at the back of Fate's top pulling the material taut.

Fate's eyes were swimming and her body was beginning to shake. If she didn't come soon... no, that was wrong – there was certainly no possibility of that anymore. In her fevered state she became even more focused on her goal, putting ever more pressure and friction against Nanoha's clit and pinching her nipple.

Nanoha's cries became a scream, and the sound of her lover in such a frenzy drove Fate over the edge, coming hard against Nanoha's leg.

Without her second hand to hold her up, Fate collapsed on top of Nanoha, face pressed between her breasts.

For several moments, neither woman said anything. Nanoha squirmed into a more comfortable position, dragging Fate with her as the woman lay immobile. Nanoha giggled.

Fate seemed to perk up. “Did you – come?”

“Um, duh?”

“I mean, the second time...”

Nanoha rolled her eyes, petting Fate's head. “Geez, Fate-chan, you always focus so much on me! I want to make you feel good, too, you know!”

“But...then you didn't...”

“I don't care! It felt good either way, didn't it?”

“I guess...”

Nanoha stroked Fate's hair, basking in the afterglow. “Ahh...this is nice...”

Finally, Fate shifted, removing her hand from under Nanoha's dress. Instead, she curled it under her, hugging her chest. “Yes...”

Nanoha picked up a bit of lint and flicked it away. Fate was warm and comfortable against her, and even if they'd probably both be quite uncomfortable after a few moments, she couldn't care less.

Fate drew herself up, pecking Nanoha on the lips. “Yes,” she repeated, and Nanoha giggled.

“Mamaaas, I have a quest-”

Fate and Nanoha froze. As one, they turned to the door which had just opened. In the doorway stood a surprised-looking Vivio and a heavily blushing Einhart.

“...oh. Never mind. They're doing _that_.” Vivio spun around, crossing her arms and pouting. “Perverted mamas.”

Fate's hands flew to her skirt, pushing the material down against her legs. Nanoha did the same, embarrassedly. “Ehh, that's not a nice thing to say about your mamas...”

“N-no, I think she's actually right, here...” Fate mumbled, sitting rigidly up against the back of the couch.

Vivio sighed. “Fine, we'll just go ask Nove then. She'll probably know better, anyway!” She grabbed Einhart's hand, tugging. The poor silvery-haired girl looked transfixed by the sight in front of her, her whole face bright red.

“Einhart!”

“A-ah!” Einhart span away, stomping forward and nearly dragging Vivio with her.

As soon as she was gone, Fate stood up to close the door, leaning against it with a sigh. “We're still perverts, aren't we?” Fate said to herself.

“Always,” Nanoha agreed, with a grin.


End file.
